Keone Young
Keone J. Young (born September 6, 1947 in Honolulu, Hawaii, USA) is an American character actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Captain Li (ep18), High Sage, Jeong Jeong, Screaming Man (ep16), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Operative (ep23) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ishyama (ep32) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Cop (ep38), Julie's Dad (ep38), Repair Man (ep38) *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988) - Prince Yen-Moon (ep30) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Long Lao Shi, Brownie#3 (ep8), Reporter (ep13) *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2016) - Wu-Chang *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Wu Yong (ep42) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Hard Master/Arata *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Kaz Harada, Announcer (ep12), Audience Member 1 (ep38), Bear (ep21), Big Foot Creature (ep19), Boy (ep20), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Delivery boy (ep12), Domo, Domotaur (ep31), El Diablo (ep2), Engineer (ep9), Evil Kaz (ep37), Fan (ep4), Gorilla (ep11), Kazius (ep31), Leprechaun Caller (ep18), Lobster 1 (ep25), Mega Bully (ep5), Merlin (ep30), Monkey (ep21), Penguin (ep10), Policeman (ep33), Security Guard (ep1), Shark (ep11), Skiers (ep21), Teenage Boy Rider (ep20), Townsperson 1 (ep5), Traffic Announcer (ep9), Waiter (ep12), Were-Kaz (ep20) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Dr. Chin (ep12) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2013) - Isao *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Guy#1 (ep37), Howard (ep37), Vacu-san (ep37) *Samurai Jack (2003) - Caveman (ep37), Dog Owner (ep37), Young Emperor *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Commander Sato *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Northern Soldier, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Monk (ep67), Server (ep67) *The Proud Family (2003) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (ep17) *Young Justice (2011) - Sensei (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Matsuhiro 'Shorts' *Gesar (2012) - Guard#2 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Super Ninja 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Commander Sato *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Commander Sato, Imperial Technician, Imperial Technician#3 *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Chef, Daizo, Saico-Tek Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Disonasu Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Bee Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Chinese Secret Police, Ronald Sung *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Marvin, Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Andrew Chin, Han Lee *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chen Stormstout *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Chin Shi-Huang-Ti, Marshall Kai *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Big Chong, Jimmy Fu, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (45) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2016. Category:American Voice Actors